


you make me feel like you won't believe

by forcerecons



Category: Football RPF
Genre: (((IT'S ME))), AARON RAMSEY HOPELESSLY IN LOVE WITH BEN DAVIES, AND GARETH BALE, All for the good of his country, HAHA THAT'S GOTTA BE A DREAM FOR SOMEBODY RIGHT???, M/M, People need to know what a tremendous wingman Ben Davies is, Wales National Team, it's sickening, so domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcerecons/pseuds/forcerecons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Ramsey using Ben Davies as a way to flirt with Gareth Bale is absolutely a good idea, thank you very much. </p><p>And as the saying goes: if it ain't broke don't fix it..</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make me feel like you won't believe

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't really got an excuse for this one tbh lads. It's quite long and if you're not really feeling it then I would recommend not reading it, I don't want you to waste your time. 
> 
> But if you do read it, I'm glad you now know that it's real and it's out there...

It starts in a club, as it's been known to. A lot of the squad is out to celebrate their Game 1 win and everyone's buzzing. 

Aaron and Ben head to the bar for more drinks and while they wait to get served Aaron turns around and leans against the bar to watch Bale. It's busy tonight so he figures he has a good few minutes to stare longingly at him before he has to re-focus on something else.

Ben's been talking to him for the past 2 minutes but when he looks at Aaron he realises there's no way he was listening.

Aaron sighs, then smiles. The smug one that drives Ben mad. But then, these days it's quicker to list the things that Aaron does that don't drive Ben mad. It's a process, he's coping.

"I want him tonight." Aaron says.

Ben laughs, he tries to keep focused on the bar in case someone comes to serve them, or in case someone gets close enough to hear them. 

"You want him every night. Pine for him when we're not together, I know you do" He says, lighthearted as you like. 

"Aw babe," Aaron says turning towards Ben and rubbing his thumb along his cheek. "I pine for you too" He grins. 

"Get off!" Ben says, pulling away from the touch. He's smiling though. 

Aaron's laughing. 

"So let me guess, you're not gonna do the obvious, easy thing and just invite him back to your room, right? You're gonna make it unnecessarily complicated. My only question is, what are you gonna get me to do?" He says, raising his eyebrows at Aaron.

"How did you know?" He grins. "Come on, man, it's gotta be fun!"

"The sex isn't fun enough? It's a good thing we're back together, seems like you need reminding of some things." Ben smiles.

"It is fun." Aaron sighs, like Ben should know. Does know. He pushes at Ben and then steadies him all in one move. Takes the opportunity to grip Ben's arm, likes the way it feels. To be touching him again. Wants to go for more but not here, and not just yet. 

"I just like it when we have to work for it. And I like when it's a group activity, that's why I want your help." Aaron continues after a couple of minutes, Ben doesn't seem to mind, or he didn't notice. He's blushing now.

"If I didn't know that was true, I'd think you were just nervous. Scared to put yourself out there in case he says no"

"Pfft. Like he's gonna say no" Aaron scoffs. 

He has a point.

"Okay but if you need some dutch courage and the alcohol won't do, I could blow you in the bathroom." Ben says. 

And- And Aaron was not expecting that. Not fair, he wants to complain but a guy comes over to serve them and Ben's too busy ordering to deal with Aaron's whining now. 

"Hey can I get 3 beers and 3 shots of tequila please" Ben says, voice all calm and unaffected.

"Wait, I'm not-" Aaron objects.

Ben dismisses him with a wave of his hand.

"Yes you are."

Now Aaron raises his eyebrows. He nods and steps back from the bar a bit, lets Ben take over. He doesn't really mind. Does hate getting teased though, especially when he can't see the pay off happening any time soon.

Ben pays for the drinks and places 2 shots in front of Aaron, he holds onto the beers though.

He does his shot, shakes his head, exhales and then says "Okay, yeah. I'm gonna be the best wingman you've ever had."

Aaron laughs. "You do know I want you to come with us, right?"

"Oh no, this is all you. Gotta celebrate that goal!" He smiles, it turns into a grin when he sees Bale walking over.

Ben's a tease. Aaron can't believe he forgot that.

"Just in time!" Ben exclaims, grabbing all three beers and starting to leave. "The shots are for you, I'll let you fight it out amongst yourselves for who wants to buy the beers. Have fun." He smirks as he heads back over to the others.

Bale laughs, watching him as he walks away. 

He's thinking how Ben's definitely grown up a lot in recent months. It's nice, and hot.

"That was weird. I was coming over to ask how it takes two of the hottest and most successful guys in here 10 minutes to get drinks." 

Aaron smiles at him.

"We were talking about you." He says as he turns back to face the bar, reaching for his shot. "And he offered to blow me in the bathroom" He grins. 

"What?!" Bale says, not knowing if he should keep looking at Aaron because he might be joking, or at Ben because, shit, he has changed.

"Do your shot." Aaron says, picking up the glass and resting it on his lips.

"What?- oh" Bale says, hurrying to pick up his shot and do it at the same time as Aaron.

They both recover and Aaron can't ignore the fact that Bale is just staring at him. Doesn't want to.

He turns and smiles at him. (The smug one, again.) "Yes, Bale?"

"D-did he? Blow you?" He stutters.

Aaron tips his head back and laughs at him.

"No. Couldn't do that here. The offer was nice though, hope he gets to fulfil it at some point."

"Uh, yeah, that would be nice." He says, a little shocked.

"You want a drink?"

"Uh, yeah a beer'd be good, cheers mate"

"no worries"

Aaron gets served a lot quicker this time and is handing Bale a beer a minute later.

"Nice one, should we go back over?"" Bale says taking a sip.

"Yeah, Ben's giving us a look. Can't wait to see where this is going." He laughs.

Bale laughs too as they head back over and take their seats.

It seems as though everyone's trying to form a bet on who's gonna score first in the next match. Bale likes the sound of that.

"Don't worry lads, I've got this!" He says loudly, smirking. He taps Aaron's beer bottle with his own and Aaron just shakes his head. Everyone's laughing though.

Ben hasn't stopped looking at them both. He's got a satisfied grin on his face as he absent-mindedly picks the label off of his beer bottle. He's given one of the other beers to Hal, because he deserves it. He's keeping the other one for himself though because he figures being a wingman for Aaron is gonna be stressful and he definitely doesn't wanna be sober for it.

"What?" Aaron asks, leaning forward so he's closer to him.

"Put in a request for a song, didn't I? Thought it'd be nice to have a dance. You two, I mean, I'll stay here." He smiles. 

"What did you-" Aaron starts, but is interrupted by the opening chords of Aloe Blacc's 'The Man'.

Aaron sighs deeply and covers his eyes as Bale practically pisses himself.

"To Hal and Bale!" Ben says loudly as he stands up and raises his bottle. Everyone's laughing as they stand up and raise a toast to the 2 goalscorers.

"Ben I can't dance with him, are you mad?" Aaron says, leaning into him.

"Who's going to dance?" Ben says, looking at everyone but Aaron.

Cheers erupt as everyone heads for the dancefloor. 

Bale takes Aaron's wrist and pulls him so they can follow.

"How did you even get them to play this? It doesn't fit in with the vibe of this place at all!" Aaron shouts at Ben.

Ben just raises his beer bottle and smiles at him.

"You better dance with me" Bale says as he stops and turns to face Aaron.

Aaron smiles and says, "alright, but if you get embarrassing, and that includes loudly exclaiming 'I'm the man', I'm leaving."

Bale laughs. "Okay, fine," He leans in close. "You can still tell me that I'm the man though, right?"

Aaron pulls away and playfully shoves at him. "Get out there!" He laughs.

They hit the dance floor and dance to the rest of the song and even stay for the next one.

Aaron's having fun, thinks Bale is too from the way he's trying to subtly grind on him.

"Is Ben okay? He's being weird." Bale says, breath hot on Aaron's ear. And that's exactly how close Aaron wants him to be.

Aaron takes the opportunity to look up at Ben. He's not drinking beer anymore, looks like he got whiskey at some point. He looks like he's fading too, and Aaron wants to go over to him but Ben smiles brightly at him and gives him a thumbs up. Now Aaron really wants to go over to him, but instead,

"He's fine." He says.

"Seems like he really wants us to be together tonight, which I don't mind, obviously" Bale says, voice seductively low.

That makes Aaron look back at him. "Yeah, I told him I wanted to fuck you tonight, he appointed himself wingman." Aaron smirks.

Bale pulls back and looks at him. Then at Ben, who's watching them eagerly and with a kind of nervous smile. Like he was worried it wouldn't work out, like they don't do this all the time.

"We should get out of here." Bale says, looking back at Aaron.

Aaron laughs.

"I knew it'd be easy to get you, just wanted it to be fun." He smiles.

Bale laughs, shaking his head.

"Let's go, we'll get him later" Bale smiles.

They say their goodbyes to everyone and as they head for the exit, Aaron looks back and points to Ben.

And Ben knows he did good. And he knows he's gonna get a call later.

They end up going back to Bale's room because it's the closest and that makes sense. Can't touch at all in the taxi though, which sucks. Aaron is so ready, can't wait to get Bale alone.

They make it through the door and Bale grabs for him, has his arms tight around Aaron's neck as he kisses him roughly. He guides them to the bed and leaves Aaron to strip, does the same before grabbing a condom and some lube out of the bedside table. He gets on the bed as soon as he can, passes the condom to Aaron and lays down on his back.

Aaron smirks and crawls up to shove a pillow at Bale, he takes it and places it under his lower back. Goes on to pour lube on his finger and then starts prepping himself. Aaron watches, mouth falling open slightly.

Bale's moaning already and Aaron wants to get in on that. He quickly puts the condom on and covers it in lube. 

"Need any help?" He says, trying not to sound too eager.

"No, I'm good. I'm-ready"

"Thank god" Aaron breathes, and he's on Bale in a second. Gets aligned and slowly pushes himself in, both of them moaning as he does.

"Is that okay?" He asks, sliding his hands through Bale's hair and resting his arm under his head to support him. Their foreheads are touching.

"Yeah, good. You gotta move though" He laughs slightly.

"Okay, okay. I'll move."

Aaron starts thrusting, starts kissing him, slow and deep. And Bale is so easy for it. Like he'll go wherever Aaron goes.

"Fuck" Bale says as Aaron speeds up a little. Has no choice but to pull away from the kiss. Shuts his eyes forcefully, buries his head in Aaron's neck. He's gonna lose it.

"Hey, you okay? Is this okay?" Aaron says, shifting back to try and see Bale's face. He can't though, gonna have to change that.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's, fuck, good. Just don't wanna finish yet" He grits out. Tries to bury his head further away.

Aaron sighs. "Bale. Ba-Gareth, would you look at me?!" Fuck. He can be so uncooperative. Aaron reaches between them and starts palming his dick. Bale throws his head back.

"You shit!" He exclaims.

"Just wanted to see you" Aaron laughs. Doesn't let go of him though. Continues pulling at him gently.

"Fine, fuck I'm here" Bale says, rolling his head back and looking up at Aaron. Reaches up to push his hair out of his eyes.

Aaron smiles brightly down at him. Relaxes his elbow and slips down so they're chest to chest. No space between them, just as it should be. Puts his forehead to Bale's again and breathes him in.

"Keep looking at me, okay?" He says, then thrusts a bit quicker.

"Shit, ye-eah" Bale says, arching off the bed a bit, taking Aaron with him. Then he puts his hands on Aaron's back for support, flips them over and rides Aaron until he sits up to kiss him.

Aaron's hands are in his hair again, before he remembers what he should be doing. He takes hold of Bale's dick and jerks him off slowly. Until Bale clenches around him. Fuck him if he thinks he's coming first. Aaron puts one hand down on the bed to steady himself, speeds up his pace, and starts fucking up into Bale.

"You're-oh my god" Bale says, collapses forward onto Aaron's shoulder as he comes, all over Aaron's hand and stomach.

"That's it babe," Aaron says as he rolls them back over. Bale takes a minute to recover then he's kissing Aaron hard and fast, trying to get him there. Kisses his neck, moving his hands all over. Finally clenches around Aaron again as Aaron comes. "OhhhshitBale" he calls. He breathes for a second then pulls out and rolls onto his back next to Bale. He takes the condom off and checks the bin is by the bed before throwing it in.

"Oh my god" He says, still trying to catch his breath. Turns his head to look at Bale, who's already looking at him.

Bale moves to kiss him, slides a hand through his hair and smiles. "Thanks" He says, kissing him again.

"Love it when you thank me for fucking you" Aaron grins.

"What can I say, my mum raised me to be polite" He retorts. "Wait here, I'll be back" He says, then rolls off the bed and heads to the bathroom.

"You best be." Aaron smirks. Watches him walk away, obviously, then closes his eyes and hums.

Bale's back a minute later, he places a wet cloth on Aaron's stomach and Aaron smiles up at him in thanks. Takes it and starts wiping his stomach and hands. Bale's doing the same to the backs of this thighs, where the come has started to leak out.

"I'm gonna shower, call Ben yeah? Want him here." Bale says, looking at Aaron softly.

Aaron smiles. "Of course. Stay in there, I'll join you in a bit" He smirks, as Bale enters the bathroom he turns back and nods, laughing.

"Alright mate, you all good?" Aaron says when Ben picks up the phone. He hasn't had a lot of time to reflect on it over the past 10 minutes, but he remembers being worried about Ben back at the club.

"Yeah I'm good, man. You? Tell me you got lucky?" Aaron can hear the smile in Ben's voice, wishes Ben was here so he could see it.

"I did." He laughs. "All thanks to you of course, now are you coming over?!"

"Bet you've done enough coming for the both of us."

Aaron can't help but laugh.

"Yeah good one mate. But seriously, Bale's in the shower, wants you here."

"Really? And what do you want?"

"Uhhh. You're gonna make me beg for it aren't you?"

Ben laughs. "Not until I'm there to see it. I'm on my way"

"Good."

Aaron hangs up and goes to join Bale in the shower. About 10 minutes later Ben's letting himself in with the spare keycard Bale let him have, and he had the good foresight to bring.

He calls out to them but figures that was pointless when he registers that the shower's still on. He heads towards the bathroom, taking only his shoes off on the way.

Bale spots him first. He's got Aaron up against the wall, kissing him hungrily but when he pulls away he sees Ben there.

"Bit overdressed aren't you?" He says, keeping a serious face.

Aaron turns to see Ben and he just lights up.

"Glad you came-" He smiles.

"I haven't yet. But I guess you've been too busy to think about me coming." He smirks. It's a low blow and he knows it. Their reaction is still funny though.

Aaron doesn't get it. Until he gets it. He laughs and shakes his head.

Ben starts stripping and Bale wolf whistles at him.

"Thank you," Ben says, tipping his head forward slightly.

"Ooh another polite one!" Aaron muses as he crosses his arms.

Ben sighs. "Did you thank him for fucking you again? You know what that does to his ego." He says, trying not to laugh.

Bale throws his arms up and shrugs his shoulders. Can't resist laughing though. "I couldn't help it, it was pretty incredible." He says.

"Aw, mate. Come here!" Aaron exclaims as he grabs Bale's face and kisses his cheek.

Ben laughs when Bale rolls his eyes and tries to shove Aaron off of him.

"You gonna join us?" Bale asks as he finally breaks free from Aaron's grip and moves to stand under the shower more.

"The water's lovely" Aaron adds.

Ben shakes his head. "Nah I'm alright, gonna go sleep off the impending hangover. Haven't gotta be in early tomorrow so that's nice." he says, rubbing his temple slightly. "Uh, you guys stay though, I don't mind waiting until you're done." He smiles.

Then looks pointedly at Bale and says, "I'll just be out here, in your bed..."

Bale and Aaron almost trip over each other getting out of the shower. For some reason there's not a mat down so the floor gets drenched and it's all very dangerous. Aaron's about to push passed him to get to Ben first but Bale grabs his wrist.

"Oi prick, turn the shower off and I'll get you a towel"

Aaron sighs, but it seems fair. He steps back in to turn the water off and Bale leaves the room to get the towels.

The shower stops and Aaron thinks he can hear Ben moaning, but surely not because why would he be?

"Bale?! Where's the- oh shit" Aaron's breath hitches as he walks into the bedroom to see Bale sucking Ben off on the bed.

Ben's sat up against the headboard, gripping a pillow. And Bale's hands are roaming all over Ben's abs. Doesn't stop when Aaron shouts at him.

In all fairness it's the hottest thing Aaron's ever seen and he needs to get as close to them as he can right now.

Ben opens his eyes, reaches for Aaron and he's there in an instant, sitting next to them and wondering who to touch first. Ben throws the pillow out of the way and takes hold of Aaron's wrist, pulls him close to kiss him and- yeah Aaron's not feeling jealous anymore. Not even slightly mad. Pulls away to call Bale a fucker, but he looks up at him and he's such a sight. Aaron has to look away before he dies. Luckily Ben takes his face in his hands and demands to be kissed again. Aaron can do that.

Ben's coming in less than a minute. Aaron has to watch as Bale swallows it down, pulls off, wipes his mouth and crawls up Ben to kiss him. Ben moans into the kiss and Aaron wonders how he got so lucky.

"Thanks babe," Ben starts when Bale pulls away to run a hand through his hair, and to watch Aaron as he tries not to laugh. "And nice goal today by the way" He smiles.

"Oh shit, yeah that's what I was supposed to say!" Aaron says hitting Bale's bicep.

Ben laughs, throwing his head back. "You're a joke Ramsey!" He says as he shifts to lay down under the covers.

Bale's laughing as he moves to lay next to him. Aaron does the same, looking over at both of them with a fond smile.

"Don't do it." Ben says firmly, a few minutes later. He's got his eyes shut, can't possibly know what Aaron wants to do. "I mean it, don't even reach for my hand!" Ben continues, a small smile gracing his lips. Aaron wants to chase it with his mouth.

He settles for wiping a hand over his face.

"Oh please!" He begs. "You know I sleep better when you hold my hand." He rolls onto his front and is delighted when Ben's hand finds his under the sheet. He thanks him with a kiss on his shoulder.

"I'm not getting left out." Bale says flatly. "Ben, give me your hand." He demands.

Aaron's laughing into the mattress when Ben lifts his head up and says "Oh for fuck's sake!"

He lays his head back down and takes Bale's hand under the sheet. Rubs this thumb over his knuckles for good measure.

"Thank you."

"I must be the luckiest guy ever, can't believe how polite and thoughtful my boyfriends are." Aaron says. Waits until they both start laughing and then joins in.

He can't wait to wake up like this.


End file.
